East India Officers
The East India Officers is the newest EITC guild, founded by Lord Jeremiah Garland. It serves as the primary guild for the EITC First Division, and is the sister guild of Beckett's Elites, as they are similar in many ways. Because it is so new, we do not have many members yet, but are currently recruiting. They are members of the Elite Black Force. History In order to help the EITC grow, First Lord Jeremiah Garland, current forth-in-command of the EITC, decided to make the guild. He left Beckett's Elites to make the East India Officers on September 10, 1744, at approximately 11:30, P.M. (EST). The first member to join the newly formed guild was Garland's own son, Sven Daggersteel. Since it's founding, the East India Officers has increased in population, and will likely increase more over time. Rules The East India Officers follows are the basic rules and guidelines of the EITC. Upon entry to the guild, the EITC Oath of Honor must be recited. Here are the other basic rules: *Always follow commands given to you by your superior(s). *All officers must wear the traditional EITC uniform. *In guild chat, no CAPS, spamming, causing arguments, etc. *Never ask to be promoted; a promotion is earned, not given *When asked by your commanding officer(s), you must teleport, unless you absolutely cannot. *Abide all other rules in the Edicts of the EITC. Promotions As stated above, promotions are earned, not given. Therefore, never ask to be promoted. Members Upon entry to the guild, everyone starts off as a member. Depending on their background and level, though, they may be promoted. Members are considered "trainees and new recruits" Anybody who does '''not '''have any EITC background, and/or is level 19 or below, will be kept at the rank of member until proven otherwise. Veterans Most of the members of East India Officers will be veterans. They are the "basic soldiers". Anybody who has had '''some '''EITC background, and/or is leveled 20-39 will be a veteran, until proven otherwise. Officers Officers are the top, most elite class of the guild. They are the "lords and high-ranking military commanders" of the guild, and help run the guild with the guildmaster. All veterans and members MUST follow orders from the officers and guildmaster; if they do not, a demotion or termination from the guild will result. Anybody who has a '''rich '''EITC background, and/or is leveled 40-50 will be an officer. *Note: There WILL be exceptions for all of these. Guild Ranks Another thing unique about the East India Officers is that we have our very own guild ranking system. This system is not related to the "member-veteran-officer" system, nor does it have to do with military. These ranks are based on the guildmembers overall participation in the guild and position in the EITC. (Note: these ranks do ''not ''pertain to your position in the EITC, just guild. For example, if you are a "high-lord" in this guild, you are not necessarily a high-lord in the EITC. All ranks are given to you by the guildmaster, and may be promoted or demoted over time). Here are the ranks, from highest to lowest: *Supreme Lord (guildmaster only) *High-Lord (one officer only) *Arch-Bishop (one officer only) *Lord (officers only) *Royal Family Overseer (one officer only, member of the Royal Family only) *Royal Ambassador (officers only, members of the Royal Family only) *Royal Diplomat (members of the Royal Family only) *Knight *Earl *Bishop *Noble *Stewart *Sire *Aide / Paige Guild News Monthly News *Guild is founded by Lord Jeremiah Garland and Sven Daggersteel on September 10. *Johnny Coaleaston, Captain Leon, Emily Mcsteel, and Edward Daggerhawk all join as officers. *EITC First Division, led by Johnny Coaleaston, goes temporarily out of commission. *Lord Jeremiah Garland is promoted to First High-Lord (Third-in-Command) of the EITC and Johnny Coaleaston is promoted to Second High-Lord (Forth-in-Command) of the EITC. Weekly News *Wars with Paradox begin to subside. *Lord Jeremiah Garland announces he, personally, does not support the war. *Guild Rank System founded. *The EITC successfully puts down a petty revolt by former-EITC Lord Lawrence Dagger. *Talk of the EITC First Division to be back up and running goes into question. Daily News *William Brawlmartin wrongly accuses Garland. A trial commences, Garland proves innocent. *Edgar Wildrat and Matthew O'Malley join the guild. Members Notable Members Here are some of the notable members of the guild: High Commanding Officers Below is a list of the High Commanding Officers of the guild. The High Commanding Officers (not to be confused with the High Commanding Officers of the entire EITC), are the top commanders of the guild. They are in numerical order (i.e., First-in-Command, Second-in-Command, etc.). *First High-Lord Jeremiah Nathaniel Garland II - Supreme Lord (First-in-Command) *First Lord Jonathan Francis O'Reily (Johnny Coaleaston) - High-Lord (Second-in-Command) *Grand Admiral Nathaniel Sven Garland (Sven Daggersteel) - Archbishop (Third-in-Command) *Prince Edward Leonardo Augustus (Captain Leon) - Royal Family Overseer (Forth-in-Command) *King Edward Daggerhawk - Knight (Fifth-in-Command) *Princess Amelia Augustus - Royal Ambassador (Sixth-in-Command) *Lieutenant Commander Ryan Joshua Pond (Captain Ryan) - Earl (Seventh-in-Command) Category:Guilds Category:EITC Category:British Empire Category:Role-Play Category:World Role-Play Category:Deleted Guilds Category:POTCO Creations Category:Fan Creations Category:POTCO